1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for protecting selected text and other information generated during the creation of a log file.
2. Description of Related Art
Data processing systems are widely used in both home and business settings. Data processing systems are used for all sorts of tasks including generation of documents, databases, e-mail, and spreadsheets. These tasks are accomplished by executing a program or application. When a new task is to be performed, a new application may be installed on a data processing system. Also, an application may be upgraded to enable a user to perform new tasks or perform existing tasks more efficiently.
In installing an application or upgrading an application, an installation program is often used to simplify the process. The installation program is also referred to as a “setup program”. This program is one that prepares an application or software package to run on the data processing system. The installation program will create a folder with a default name on the hard disk and copy the files from the distribution CD-ROM or diskettes to that folder. Files are typically compressed on the distribution medium, and the install program decompresses them into their original format.
During this installation process, log files are often created that list status messages, information, and errors occurring during the process. These types of files are typically text files. Additionally, this information also may be displayed during the installation process. In some cases, these log files may contain sensitive or confidential information, such as a user ID or password, that is needed by the installation program. As a result, access to these types of files may be undesirable when they contain confidential information. Also, in many cases a user does not know what information is actually logged or saved in the file.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for protecting sensitive or confidential information during a logging process.